injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arena World: Wrath of the Queen
Arena World: Wrath of Queen 'is an original game created and published by Silver Stone Studios, while being developed by Zer0z & 0nez. Arena World is a 2 player fighting game, with online interaction, and features a large, all female cast. Each character has a unique fighting style and abilities, and can interact with the environment in different ways. Arena World is available for multiple platforms, including PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One. It will be available in December of 2013, for $59.99 dollars. A season pass will be released along side the game, which allows characters to purchase Downloadable Content for a lowered price. -Disclaimer- This game is rated '''M for Mature 17+. '''Parental Advisory is suggested. Content includes but is not limited to: *'Intense Violence: Combat and battles project images of hard hits and broken bones, as well as death and injury. *'Blood and Gore': Graphic images of blood and violence are displayed, including but not limited to: amputation, decapitation, mutilation, weapon wounds, broken bones, and other graphic injuries. *'Language: '''Graphic profanity is used during gameplay, but content can be turned off to avoid offense to players. *'Drug and Alcohol Useage: 'Characters are portrayed drinking wine, beer, and other alcoholic products. Characters are also depicted as intoxicated during the storyline. Characters are protrayed smoking cigarettes and snorting cocaine, as well. Players can purchase an in-game drug called, Xylon, that boosts stats and health. *'Sexual Content: 'Implications of characters having or having had sexual intercourse are made. Characters also use vulgar and sexual profanity at some points, that may be offensive to some players. Portraits in sections of the game depict gratouitous sexual content. *'Nudity: '''Explicit nudity is shown in the game. Entire female bodies are shown, however this content can be turned off/limited to partial nudity to the players comfort. Story The year is 5067. The Queen, a vicious aristocrat with enough power to take over the galaxy, has plunged the world into darkness. Building large, glowing rings around multiple planets to keep their inhabitants "enslaved", the Queen watches from her Watchtower, floating in space. However, on these planets the humans and other creatures live in caution. Who knows who will be plucked from the streets to fight in the Queen's annual Tournament on Arena World? This is the case for 24 vicious, brave young women. These women, built with hardened morale and weilding weapons of intense power, will fight to the death on Arena World, an ever changing planet of multiple terrains. In this battle of the ages, it's up to the player to decide who will come out on top...and who will finish last in the dust. Playable Characters RIGHT HAND The Right Hand is made up of fighters who are used to doing good deeds in society. #Cerebellum #Genie #Luute #Output #Chainlink #Flick #Jackpot #Wildcard #Ulta #Iris #Roselia #The Librarian LEFT HAND The Left Hand is made up of fighters who are criminals in society. #Pyranox #Slither #Marrow #Silver Synapse #Starshot #Hailstrom #Crynge #Krella #Blight #Splice #The Princess #Crystala DOWNLOADABLE CHARACTERS Season Pass One Downloadable Content Bonuses Select Screen Order Confirmation Order Pre-Order Bonuses Special Editions Stages Ladders Angel Archives Cast Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Games Category:Fanon Games